


Lost in the Waves

by Inuluver13



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Ocean, Pirates, Randomness, Sea Monsters, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuluver13/pseuds/Inuluver13
Summary: Tweek is just a typical boy living on an island in the Caribbean. Son to a wealthy governor he feels trapped and alone. The only time he feels at peace is when he's in the ocean. Nothing ever seems to turn out right. But everything's about to fall into place when he becomes hostage of the most feared pirate crew of the Red Racer.





	1. Chapter 1

This is all Tweek ;)

 

For last 3 years I've been stuck in South Park. I hate it here, it's gross. The only upside is the beautiful ocean. With my father being the governor I had the bonus of being able to be respected. 

My twitches and out bursts drive me crazy, and back in England it was hard. I was just the son of a shop owner.

But somehow my dad is now here running this small island and helping run back the finest coffee beans.

My best friend sadly is my maid/bodyguard.  
Pathetic right? Well shut up... I have anxiety.  
I enjoy coming out here, the pull off the ocean each night as the moon rises. The smell of the sea, I swear I belong in the water.  
My father said if I want to be in the  
sea, I should join the Navy.  
Instead I sit at home all day tired, sad, depressed. Learning the piano, history, math, and Latin. 

But at night Butters helps me escape.  
I'm smaller than most guys, in fact everyone thinks I'm a tall woman. I hate it, being 17 and only 5'7". Being thin, with high cheek bones, wild blonde unruly hair, eyes the colour of grass, and pouty lips.  
I get teased for it all the time. So that's why come out here to beach, it calls me. 

The waves lapping at my feet, the breeze pulling on my nightshirt, the basking in the glow of the moon. Making my skin shine like a spectral visitor as I dance among the sand.  
This is where I'm free.  
Tonight the moon is new, so you can't see out into the ocean, but the stars are beautiful. It's so quiet and peaceful.

BOOM!

Well it was peaceful, and panic rises as more and more of that horrid sound go off. I see Butters running to me yelling at me to get down.  
I look out into the water when I see the flickers of red as more go off.  
He grabs me and I'm terrified.  
He's bigger than me by a long shot, 6'3" and turquoise eyes. Built like he should be a builder, not my protector. Well maybe he should be.  
Okay so I digress.

"Tweek, we have to go, hide you to keep you safe. Pirates are here and they are looking for a way to get back at your dad." Pulling me along the coast.  
I begin to hyperventilate, I pull my hair with my free hand. Why are they here, what did he do now?

Then I remembered, last week a boy around my age was hung for being a pirate. Blue eyes, black hair, and I'd say attractive.  
We reach a small alcove and I curl into his arms.  
We sit there for waht seemed like hours before I fell asleep.  
I awoke to the smell of the sea, my skin feeling chapped and sticky, and freezing. The sun shining down on the two of us letting me see out into the ocean.  
I wake up Butters and we head back.  
The town is destroyed, people are moving bodies into piles, some are caring for wounded, while others are shackled to each other.  
I start shaking again and he just pulls me closer.  
"Now listen, if anyone asks why you're not at home it's because of your safety. Got it!" He said sternly making my eyes well up.  
We get back to my home and it's smoking slightly, holes in the ground.  
"OH MY GOD... WHAT IF MY PARENTS ARE DEAD? WHAT IF THE PIRATES ARE WAITING FOR US?" GAAAHHH, TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"  Dropping to my knees, fingers in hair as bile rises from the fear I could have died.  
He gets me back to the house and I stand there as he is reporting our situation. We are allowed to go inside, luckily the house was spared and the we are safe.  
I over heard that the pirates got away. We get inside and my mother rushes to my side holding me and thanking butters for protecting me.  
"Tweek dear, there's coffee and food in the kitchen. Eat hun, then clean up and rest. You need it." Kissing my forehead.

Butters makes me a tray and we head to my room. I strip down and use the wash basin to clean myself off. Too tired for a bath, but I don't want to get into my bed salty.  
He helps me clean up and I blush. My father said one day I'll meet a nice girl and settle down, but I don't want that.  
I've know for a long time that none of the ladies I've been forced to court are my cup of tea.  
I crave, how should I put it.. coffee.  
I know bad analogy, but the first time I saw butters naked my face heated up.  
I had run to his room to escape another boring class, and when I walked in I couldn't stop staring.  
His skin was so tan, a golden colour. Water dripping down his back running between his shoulder blades, down his spine, falling from his ass.  
I became hard, it was terrifing. I didn't talk to him for days. When I talked to my parents my father told me to never speak of it again.  
My mom, she Said I was fine and that when I met the right lady I'd feel the same.  
It's been two years, and whenever I see a man working outside covered in sweat shirt pulled off I can't breathe.  
Butters understands, he doesn't have the same feelings but he's supportive.  
Well I cleaned up and put on a clean nightshirt. I climbed into my bed and ate the food I was brought.  
"Please don't leave me Butters, I can not rest until I feel safe. Lay with me I beg of you." Shaking like a leaf caught in a rainstorm.  
"Okay Tweek, I will but eat first it will help ya." Smile glowing brightly.  
After I ate I laid down deep under the covers. Butters laid next to me and I dozed off peacefully in the fluffiness of my down bed.  
I woke up to screams, the sounds of feet running, and my door bursting open. Butters had just woken up as well.  
"We are here for the son of Governor Tweak. Come with us nicely and this won't have to die. Which one is it trollop?" The man said, dark brown hair and tan skin from who knows how long at sea, dark tawny eyes showing no fear.  
I went to speak up, but Butters beat me to it.  
"That's me sir, please don't hurt my mom." Walking slowly towards the men with swords.  
Panic again began to rise, tears threatened to find new homes on my blankets, shaking got worse.  
"I don't believe you, whose the woman with you?" Pointing his knife in my direction.  
"No one, she's no one!"  
"Well then I'll keep her, she is wonderful to look at. So small and thin." A honey blonde haired pirate said.  
"McCormick, I thought ya know... Girl!"  
"I don't care, I'll have fun with this one, I claimed dibs."  
"No, leave her alone. Where is my father?" Butters asked still trying g to protect me.  
"He's already dead, Cap'in want him alive but he's a stubborn man. Want yer maw next?"  
That's it the tears flowed I hope no one saw. As Butters got closer to my mom, the one they called McCormick approached me. As he got closer his eyes became wider, "Hey fat ass.. this isn't a girl!" Grabbing me by my arm and pulling me off the bed in a shakry heap.  
"So you lied to us huh? Shame!" With one quick flick he slit her throat, I puked every where.  
Tugging and pulling myself free of my captor as I rushed to her side.  
"Why.. oh god I'm next.. what if this is a dream from a coma.. what if I'm already dead and this is hell and I have to live it everyday?" Pulling her on my lap crying through my lashes.  
"Tweek relax, I'm here. Look at me." Butter said  
"If I don't help him you Captian will not be pleased. You killed his mother right in front of him. You killed his father when he wanted them alive. Spare him, we can parlay."   
Before I knew it I was being torn from my mother, bound and gagged, and tossed over a shoulder.  
"Ya know, for a boy you sure are pretty." McCormick said walking behind me pulling a calm butters in tow.  I began to struggle, I was not dying now dammit.  
"Hey Butters, tell your man to relax or he's next." The heavy one said.  
"He has anxiety issues, he can't just relax " trying to explain.  
"Kenny, fix this little shit. His bones are digging into my skin. Cap'in Tucker will want to talk to this one."  
I looked at Butters as tears fell, then I heard Kenny give the fine. I see the hilt of a sword coming towards me as I am bashed in the head.  
Darkness is all I see.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a soft bed, rocking back and forth. The smell of the sea stronger than I remembered.   
I opened my eyes and everything came crashing  down. My mom, dad, the pirates, being gagged, knocked out. It was terrible, where was Butters?   
Hot sticky wetness coated my face as I noticed I was still in my night shirt that was covered in my mother's blood.   
The door opens and a man walks in. He's wearing a blue hat and a brown shirt. Black pants with red trim.   
It dawns on me, that's the Naval uniform. I stand up and beg for help.   
He's tall and beautiful, my hero is gorgeous. Dark eyes that almost look black in this barley lit cabin. Around 6'2", thin but muscular.  
"Oh thank God, I'm saved. Did you get the captain? He had his people kill my parents." I spew hoping to find Butters and go home.  
He removed his hat and the ebony locks Cascade around his face.   
He must not like pulling his hair back I think.  
"Sit down, be good, and tell me what happened. All of it!" He says pushing me into a seat.  
His voice is so southing. But he is an officer of the Royal Navy.   
I assume this is normal, I mean he didn't hurt me. Just shocked me is all.  
"Well, last night I think it was. Our small town was attacked by pirates. My bodyguard hid me away. In the morning we returned and I cleaned up and went to sleep. I woke to a larger man holding my mom, he killed her. They said they killed my dad." I started to panic, my face burned from the tears.   
I reached up and felt a gash on my cheek.  
"Shit! I'm have no one! I'm alone! Oh, god I'm going to be sold into slavery!" Pulling my hair and panicking.  
The officer reached down and pulls my hands away. "Hey don't do that!"   
I look into his stormy blue orbs and relax. His face just inches from my own. Those eyes are beautiful, and I can't look away.  
I calm down and he smirks. "So is the captain dead or was he arrested?"   
Pure interest in my face. He smirks again.  
"Come on kid, let's find you some clean clothes, clean you up, and find you some work." Walking to the door. Still nothing to show as they way of emotion in that voice.  
I hesitate, work? Why would I need work? "Aren't you Navy?"   
"Awe, that's sweet kid. No welcome aboard the Red Racer."   
He tugs me along out on to the deck where I see people going about their daily lives.  
Wait, he's a pirate! Oh shit, where's Butters?   
I begin to cry and I drop to the deck and hold my knees to my chest.   
As I rock back and forth I hear a nasally voice.  
"What's happening to him? Get his ass off my deck and throw him with his friend. I don't have time for this." He grabs me by my arm and pulls me to look at my face.  
The last guy was hot, but this guy was gorgeous.    
He had black hair and Sapphire eyes. He was shirtless, his sunkissed skin shining from sweat and ocean spray. He wore torn and ripped up black shorts, or were they pants? His hair was falling out if a knot blue hat. The fringe blowing across his brows from the wind.  
I couldn't breathe. He was just looking at me.   
I don't know how long we stayed like that until I was thrown into the arms of another.  
"Get his ass out of here Marsh. He isn't ready to talk. Clean him up, feed him, and bring him to my room later. I take claim."   
I could hear groans from others about his claim.  
"No one asked any of you if you wanted him. Now get back to work!" He shouted as I shook.  
I was dragged down below. Tossed into a small room with another person that was up against the wall. He rolled over and it was Butters.  
I rushed to his side and checked him out.   
His left eye had a gash from his forehead to his cheek. Dried blood matted to his face and hair.  
His lip was swollen and he looked out of it.   
This once sweet man who has been protecting me, been my friend for years was laying on the floor battered and down.   
I cried dry tears, I couldn't shed another one at this point.   
The pirate they called Marsh returned with a large bowl of what smelled like broth, some bread, and 2 cups of what I was hoping was water.   
Another boy behind him, flame red hair, emerald green eyes and a soft smile followed.  
Are all these damn pirates attractive. Find a nice girl my ass. Dammit Tweek, stop thinking about them that way.  
Marsh walked out leaving me with the red head.  
"This is for you two to eat. It's not much until we finish going through what we've obtained from our last stop." Pushing the food closer.   
"This stuff is for you to clean up, the captain expects you tonight. So be clean and ready." He says handing me a rag and a bowl of water.  
A stack of clothes were left on a small table by the door.   
"Listen, I snuck in some ointments to help his eye. I'm sorry this happened. Just be good, do as the captain says. He may let you go. He isn't a bad guy, I was in your shoes once. It'll be okay." In a whisper, then he was gone.  
I devoured the bread and broth they gave us. Making sure to save some for when Butters woke up.   
Once finished I stripped down removing my mothers blood from my body.   
Still no tears but I cried.  
I dressed quickly finding the ointment the red haired pirate gave me. I said I silent thank you to him and I cleaned up Butters face.  
After awhile he awoke, I got him to eat some food. It took him awhile too.   
"Butters rest, it's late and they brought us blankets." Trying to sound as cheerful as possible.   
I could tell the sun was setting, I could hear them laughing as a few of them ate what I'd assume was dinner.   
I began to panic and pull my hair.   
"Deep breaths Tweek, deep breaths." I kept telling myself.   
I needed to be brave, strong, and quiet. I didn't want to wake Butters with how hurt he was.  
The door flew open and the pirates who took me from my home walked in.  
"Come on twitchy, let's get you to the Cap'in."   
"Hurry up fat ass, I'm tired. Let's get this over with I have morning in the birds nest and I do not want to deal with being up all night." The one who he called Kenny said.   
He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.  The heavy one just shut the door and went about his business.  
"Damn, green looks good on you beautiful." Running his long fingers along my jaw.   
"I can see why the Cap'in picked it. Now hurry it up, I ain't got all nite."   
I was dragged back to the deck and I was instantly relaxed.   
I pulled free slightly and walked to the port.   
He just watched as I closed my eyes and felt the wind and the spray hit my face. It was wonderful.   
Before I knew it I was being dragged back to the Captian quarters.   
He knocked on the door and I could hear "come in" from the other side.   
The door opened and I was thrown in like a doll. I stumbled and fixed myself.   
I was angry until I looked up.  
There he sat, foot on the chair next to him, no shoes, just his black torn pants.   
He was eating a piece of what looked like chicken. Bone in his left hand, right hand free.  
"Sit!" Was all I heard from his monotone voice. The nasal of it was dull but relaxing.  
I froze and he stood.   
"I said sit, please don't make me make you." Again no emotion.  
I walked to the table and sat as far away as possible. I was scared.  
He stood up grabbed a plate and walked to my side of the table and placed a plate of food in front of me.   
"Eat, now!" Voice raised slightly.  
I began to eat like I hadn't in years.   
It was quail, and delicious. Boiled potatoes and turnips.  
He began to laugh and I stopped.  
"Don't worry it's good, I just can't imagine someone as skinny as you to eat the way you are. I've got to make sure we are on route. I'll be back. Finish your food."   
He left me alone to finish. I looked around trying to find something to defend myself with.   
But he returned to quickly. The red haired boy returned and took our plates.  
"Is there anything else captain?" He asked   
"No Kyle, just make sure we keep heading in the right direction. I'm leaving you in charge tonight." Waving him off.   
Kyle left me alone with him moments later.   
He walked around the table and pushed my chair back.   
He sat on the table in front of  where I was sitting. He leaned down and pulled my chair closer to him.   
I froze, he was quite beautiful but I don't want to be raped. I don't want to die, so I began to shake.  
"Don't worry Tweek, this won't hurt at all." While holding my jaw and forcing me to look into those beautiful Sapphire eyes.  
Wait he knew who I was all along. This was a kidnapping? Oh god, this was on purpose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as often as I can guys. I'm disabled and there are days I can't do much. I hope you all enjoy and I'll do my best to keep y'all happy.


	3. 3

Oh shit, this isn't happening. I couldn't breathe, couldn't stop the thoughts. My parents didn't have to die, oh shit I'm next.  
With who my dad was of course they'd kidnap his son, for leverage.  
"Oh god, please don't kill me. I won't tell anyone who took me, or what ship. Just put me with some drinking water on a boat with Butters. We won't talk, I can get to land eventually."  
Knees to chest, hair being pulled, I was lost in my head.  God only my mother could pull me out of this.  
The sting of my tears became terrible. I wiped them away angry, scared, and panicking.  
I was so out of it that I didn't even realize I'd been moved.  
I could feel warm arms wrapped around me, whispers in my ear that's were calm and southing, fingers running through my hair.  
I began to calm quickly and as soon as I opened my eyes it became another panic attack.  
Shit the captain was holding me, stroking my hair, he was the one calming me.  
I flipped out even more, why was a pirate who had my parents killed stroking my fucking hair.  
I screamed bloody murder is what I did next.  
Jumping away from my protective cocoon, "Don't rape me. Oh god, don't eat me! I'm too skinny AHHH! PLEASE I'm to young."  
The door bursting open and a brunette walked in. Not the heavy one from earlier, this one was softer, sweeter looking.  
The look of panic evident in his eyes. Wait why the hell is he panicking? I'm the one who was stolen away by pirates, who watched his mother die, and was about to be raped.  
"Clyde, this is Tweek. The boy we were after." The captain said plainly still on his bed.  
Shit another thing to panic about, I was on his bed again.  
Before I could register anything I felt like I was tackled to the floor. Big arms around me, soft hair against my neck, and tears as well.  
I was so scared, why in the hell am I being hugged? Why the hell is he crying?  
My arms hung to the side as I switched and freaked out.  
"Clyde get off of him. You're gonna scare the guy." The captain said nonchalantly.  
I was released and I could see the sorrow in his eyes.  
" Oh Tweek, I'm so glad we found you. I've missed you!" He cried.  
Wait what, missed me? I've never seen any of these people before. I backed myself away and walked around the table. Maybe if I can sneak out I can hide. It's night, ya, I'll go and hide.  
I watched as the brunette named Clyde talked to the extremely sexy captain as I made my escape.  
The second I hit the deck I was in awe. I never felt more comfortable than being on the sea, feeling the waves on my toes as a kid, to a row boat Butters and I  took out once. I didn't want to run anymore but I had too.  
I became distracted by the sounds of splashing as I walked towards the front of the ship. I could hear mumbles and whispers. But, I didn't care. This is where I was meant to be right now.  
The stars were a vibrantly sparkling in the blackness of the water, the moon cast it's rays along the bodies of the fish. As I apporached closer to the edge I saw the figures of what looked to be women swimming along side us.  
I was entranced, their voices were mystical. I could hear them calling to me, to have me jump in. But I didn't feel the need.  
I looked around and could see a few guys being pinned or tackled.  
"Those are sirens Tweek. Evil little leaches." Kyle said.  
"Why are some people being tied up, and not others?' confused and curious. I always thought that when a siren calls all men die!  
"Not all of us crave the flesh of a woman. Some of us prefer to lay with a man." Kyle said with a wink.  
Oh no.... That means I do too. My mother was wrong, oh god I am a sinner. Why can't I be normal?  
" One must not lay with a man as he does with a woman." I said trying my best to remember those damn verses from church.  
"A but see, as a pirate we can be whom we choose. Now let's get you dry."  
I was pulled back towards the captain and I began to tremble. He wasn't one being tied up. Oh god he's gonna rape me.  
Wait a few of the guys weren't. Does that mean I'm normal, oh god I'm a pirate too!  
"Too much PRESSURE!!!" I screamed as I pulled in my hair and twitched.  
The wind started to blow as the sirens swam away and I realized I was drenched.  
Why am I all wet? I kept thinking. Clothes heavy from salt water spray.  
"Take him in there keep him safe, I'll take over. Oh and Kyle, keep your hands to yourself and your mouth fucking shut!"  
With that the Captian was gone and I was with Kyle alone in this room again.  
My clothes being stripped from me and a large, soft, fluffy towel was covering me.  
I shook not understanding why I was nude.  
I could clearly see Kyle rummaging through drawers and chests. He returned after a few moments giving me some clothes. They were all nice and brand-new, they  must have stolen them at the last location they were at. Oh God what if they stole them from my house what if they stole them for my neighbors oh my God does that mean they're all dead?  
I began to hyperventilate but I know I need to get dressed I need to come down I don't know what to do oh my God I'm going to die.  
I jumped and screamed when Kyle put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey Tweek it's going to be okay, just finish getting dressed and relax. Do you want something to drink, something sweet to eat, anything?"  
"Coffee?!"  
He smiled and his green eyes shinned brightly in the candlelight.  
"Stay here, I do not want to get into trouble if you leave."  
I sat at a large arm chair, it was beautiful. Deep mahogany wood, cranberry coloured velvet, large brass rivets.  
I sat there waiting for Kyle to return.  
He was back only moments later Cup in hand and a smile on his face.  
I drink the coffee greedily, my mind relaxed and I began to feel tired.  
"Sleep Tweek when you wake all will be better. I promise." I flet his hand brush my fringe from my face and a kiss to forehead.  
I could hear noises as I drifted, sounded like an argument, and movement on the bed.  
Even relaxed I was nervous. I was falling asleep. Oh shit I was drugged. They are going to rape me!  
Two large arms wrapped around me and I felt safe, at home.  
Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two different paths planned now I just need to choose which way I'm gonna go. Like I'm not sure if I should do a quick Craig chapter then unfold the story, or if I should skip that and just continue.


	4. 4

I can hear the sounds of arguing as the inside of my lids glow red.  
I slept all night, no nightmares, no insomnia. This is wonderful, Kyle really helped. Still a little mad I was drugged, but no one hurt me and I slept like a dream.  
The voices grew louder and they were coming into the room I was in.  
I laid still in hopes to hear anything, maybe they'll realize I'm useless and let Butters and I free. Maybe they'll just put me to work and I won't die, or be raped.  
"Listen Kyle, I know you want to tell him. But we can't. He still thinks we killed his parents. He has no clue who he is or where he's from. It's too soon, and don't tell anyone. I don't need shit from any of the gods right now. This is between the few who do know, mouth shut or Odin help you."  
"Craig, we can't hide this from him. With him on the water so much can start to happen. Calypso will find him, you think those sirens were a coincidence? He's going to find out and the ones who aren't protected are going to get hurt you know the ramifications of that."  
So that's his name, Craig. Fits him, a dull name for a dull voiced man, with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.  
I pretended to stir so they wouldn't know I over heard everything.  
"Good morning Tweek, sorry I drugged ya last night. You needed sleep." Kyle said trying to act all nonchalant.  
"O-oh it's okay, um ya haven't slept properly in forever. Thanks."   
"Get up, get dressed, and come on deck. I've got to show you what you're gonna be doing and I have a surprise." Craig said before he stormed out and slammed the door.  
"Kyle, who's Calypso?"  
His eyes buldged, "How much did you hear?" Walking towards me and grabbing me by my frail shoulders.  


"Listen Tweek, what you heard was nothing. Please don't tell the Captian you heard it at all. All I can tell you is that we've been sent to pick you up. Yes we are pirates and we do plunder and pillage but we do so by the Gods."

Did he say the gods? Oh shit everything became crazy in my head. I pulled away from him and grab my shirt buttoning it quickly. I can feel a panic attack about to start. I rushed out of the Captian quarters and onto the deck. The smell of the Salty Sea air and the warmth of the mid-morning Sun was refreshing. Once again I was lost in a trance and started to walk towards the edge. I could feel the water calling to me, and for some reason the water felt like it was rising just to reach the tips of my fingers as I leaned over to grab it.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Get up here now it isn't safe near the sides." Craig said.  
"Kyle get your ass up in the Crow's nest with Kenny, tell him to come and eat and help the Butters boy out here too."  
My eyes lit up, Butters was well enough to come out. Just yesterday he had lost an eye practically and was barely able to eat broth.  
I have so many thoughts in my head now. Who are the unprotected, who are the ones that do know, what or who is  Calypso, and who's Odin? So many thoughts running through my head. I didn't even realize I was next to the Captian.  
God he's glorious! It's like he was made by a Greek god. Standing next to him I feel even more feminine. Why did I have to be so dainty?  
"You got that Tweek?" Craig asked me.  
"What?!" Shit I wasn't listening at all. I looked up at him thumb in my mouth bitting my nail and I got lost again in those darn eyes.  
My mother was right I'm going to burn in brimstone and hell fire.  
I could hear snapping and saw the fingers in front of my face.  
Shit I'm stairing again.  
"Okay?" Is all I could muster.  
"Did you just ask that?" Craig said, pulling his mass of ebony locks from his face in frustration.  
Man I'm going to die today. Am I drooling?  
He pulls me aside and I can see everyone had turned their backs to us to give him privacy.  
"I asked if you could handle helping Stan and Clyde with food down below. Butters will be there too. It's easy work and at night you come back to me." His face low and near mine. I could feel his breath against my ear as he whispered all that too me.  
I was jelly and when he pulled away his long fingers caressed my cheek, his lips grazed the other.  
All I could do was nod, that made him smile.  
"I promise I'll keep you safe, no one will hurt you or touch you. Unless you want to be touched or if you're in danger. Now follow Kenny down below where we prepare the meals." He winked at me turned me towards Kenny and slapped my ass.  
"Last time Tweekie, I promise." He said sweetly as I walked away with the most crimson face you could ever fathom.  
"Hey assholes, get back to work!" He yelled and everyone went back to doing their jobs.  
I apporached Kenny and told him I was supposed to follow him.  
True to the Captians word that no one would touch me, a small throwing knife implanted itself in the wood between the two of us.  
I screamed and grabbed my hair, rocking on the deck. I could have died, oh shit!  
"Hey McWhoredick.. he's mine hands off. That goes for all of you."  
Kenny shrugged and walked away a few people looked away, a few grunted and showed their acknowledgement.  
Personally, I'm surprised I didn't piss myself. Craig walked over and asked if I was okay removing my hands from my hair. I once again was unable to speak and shook my head yes.  
I just looked at the ground and followed Kenny down below.  
It was dark and smelled like dirty men. Oh how I longed to be up top. The smell of the ocean, the breeze, the captain.  
Kenny and I reached where they we're cooking and when we entered the area I saw Butters. Cleaning a pot sat on the floor, obviously too large to be in the area.  
He looked up at me and I was taken back.  
The cut on his face was pink and scarring already. Sadly his beautiful teal eye was turning a greenish grey in it's place.  
I ran up to him with tears lining my lids as I pulled him into a tight hug. As soon as his hands wrapped around me the tears fell.  
"Oh, heya Tweek. It's gonna be okay fella. These guys aren't so bad, some of them are kinda nice." Pulling me away and freeing my face of the salt water tracks.  
After the hug we all got to work, well I shook and freaked out alot and they picked up the slack. I felt bad really since I didn't do much.  
As the food was prepped and people came and went from up top to us for food throughout the day I got into the swing of things.  
While cleaning up I found some apples and some dried oats. Sugar and few other things. I figured if I'm stuck working I might as well find something to do that I enjoy. So I set myself to work. Clyde, Stan, and Butters let me do whatever I wanted anyways. It was like I was being babysat. It was annoying so screw them.  
As the day grew darker some guys came down a little at a time to eat. I said my hellos to the ones I knew, Kenny, Kyle, and the one they kept calling fat ass. They grabbed their food as they walked by I would give them a little apple treat.  
Kenny returned and asked if he could hug me for the dessert. I agreed and as his arms wrapped around me I felt safe.  
That didn't last long though, the sound of a gun exploded in my head as I felt the warmth of his blood fall from his head on to mine. His body collapsed on top of my own and I began to scream.  
There stading at the door was none other than Captian Craig.  
"Get his body to his bed for morning, Clyde clean this shit up, Cartman help Stan with the rest of the serving, Kyle get Tweek cleaned up and into my quarters. Must I remind you all again! He's mine don't touch!" Then he was gone.  
Butters and Kyle helped me get cleaned up, they made Craig and i's dishes and went up top.  
I didn't even realize it until the door shut because I was in full on panic mode.  
The Captian just killed Kenny, I couldn't believe that bastard would do such a thing to anyone, shit I'm next.  
"Hey relax, he's gonna be fine. Come here." Craig said softly.  
I walked to him slowly and carefully, fearful I was next.  
I sat on the chair next to him and he smiled.  
It was absolutely gorgeous, how can someone so cruel, so harsh, so evil, smile with such beauty.  
The second I sat I was at ease. But that wasn't for long because of my big ass mouth.  
"Craig.... Um who's Calypso?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good, nervous and going crazy over details. I have it all mapped out just worried it's gonna get dull ya know.


	5. 5

We sat in silence  for a few minutes. Well as much silence as I could handle. Between my tremors and squeaks it wasn't easy. I couldn't believe I asked him that. Shit I'm so dumb.   
I began to panic, bile was rising, and breathing became harder and harder.   
His fingers wrapped around my wrists encircling them gently as he pulled my hands from my mop of waves.  
"Well um, she is a many things Tweek. Some say she is the princess of the sea, protective of pirates. Others say she is a banished goddess on an island that you can never find again. Her punishment from Zeus is the men she saves will always leave her when she falls in love never being able to leave. Why do you ask?" Eyes full of wonder as he bores into my head.  
I wasn't sure if he was mad or not. I was terrified that I was going to die, but I haven't yet so there is that.  
"Well I heard something when you two were talking. I...I, um, please don't sell me into slavery."  Full blown tears now, I was so scared of so much what happened next surprised me.  
"Tweek, look at me." His monotone never wavering.  
I wiped my eyes and looked into those sapphire orbs. So dark I could see flecks of my grass green eyes reflecting from his own.  
"I'm sorry you just aren't ready. You aren't showing strong enough signs. When the time is right I'll tell you everything. But in the mean time trust me. I put it on the love of my mother Bylgia that when I must, I will tell all. But a question before we end this grim conversation, what do you know of god?" A stoic mask on his face not giving anything away. His nasally voice calm and monotone, showing no signs of any feeling or emotion. It scared me, was he going to send me to God?  
"Well we have our heavenly father, his son Jesus, he was born of a virgin birth and that if I don't follow the rules of the holy Bible I'll go to hell."  
He sat and looked at me and smiled brightly, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from anyone on this ship. I'm gonna have tell Token that when we arrive in 3 days time. He'll like that."  
He began to eat again and gave me the look of I should eat too.  
We sat in silence as we ate and after awhile Kyle came in with Butters. They cleared our plates and I hugged Butters and told him I was safe. He seemed happy and I didn't want him to worry more than I know he probably was.   
They left the apple treats I made behind, Craig just looked at it like it was a dead animal. I laughed a little.  
"It's a baked apple with some sugar and oats inside. Try it, if you don't like it I'll eat it."  
He used a small spoon and took a small bite, almost a nibble from the apple.   
His eyes popped open as the flavors burst in his mouth, then they fluttered shut as he swallowed. I could see the gears in his head turning.  
"That is what made you kill Kenny, he asked if he could thank me for the treat and I said yes, and you killed him for a baked apple." My arms crossed and I was showing how angry I was and wasn't going to back down from what he did. Not sure why the sudden bravery, but I feel it was worth it. No one should die for a hug.  
"Well shit! Well worth it, I'd kill a few more for stuff like this. You made it?" Shoveling more into his gullet.   
Nodding I said a simple, "Yes I did."   
"Listen Tweek the next few days are going to be strange. But I promise on Pluto, Kenny is safe and sound asleep in bed."  
My jaw dropped, safe, asleep did he think I was stupid?  
"Listen I have work to do, you'll be safe in here and may have my bed. Or you can throw a fit and I remove my claim." Walking close to me and getting his face close to mine. His breath tickling my face as he looked deep into my eyes.  
"The others might not be as nice as me, I'm much much older than they are and I can control myself. But don't push me got it?"   
Nodding again as I shook frightened he'd throw me to the wolves out on deck.   
"Good, now rest. We get up with the sun." His fingers shoving my fring from my face and pushing it behind my left ear.  
With that he left. I wandered around the room that was now my own examining all the trinkets he's plundered over the years.   
So many thoughts in my head, I couldn't rest. But knowing I'd be in that damn kitchen again drove me insane, I knew if I didn't try I'd be dead tired tomorrow. So begrudgingly I laid down .  
I wonder who Token is, and where we will be making land next? Why all these strange names? I'm so confused.  
I laid down and felt myself drift instantly. The soft down mattress, the fluffy down pillows and silken sheets. It was heavenly.  
I woke up after resting what felt like years. I tried to move but realized I very large arm was holding me down.   
Trying not to panic I moved to slowly remove myself from the bed, slipping out and standing there and looking at my sleeping captor.  
Craig was peaceful laying there sleeping, eyes closed, mouth partly open, looking gorgeous. I blushed as I made my way around the room.    
It is a cluttered mess, between maps, clothes, weapons, and other things too. I made a lot if noise, well I think I did. I knocked over a few books, some swords, and papers.   
Its a nice chaos, my mother would have a heart attack.   
The light from the rising sun was peeking through the material covering the window. I looked at the mess I made again.     
So I picked them up and noticed that none of them were in English.   
Some in Latin, some in other languages I've never seen. Some looked like boxes with lines through them. Could he read all this?  
I too a deep breath and looked at  the window again. This is my favourite time of day, when the moon is gone and the sun begins to peek over the horizon. Shining on the water as another new day starts.   
Craig's breathing is still even and calm. Maybe I could sneak out, I know that there aren't alot of people up top.  
I noticed a coat and figured if it's cold by my parents hone when it's this hour it must be freezing on a ship. Slipping it in it was way to big, but it was warm. It smelled of salt and musk. The smell of Craig.  
I crepy out and was instantly chilled. It was wonderful and like always I felt the need to see the water. I crept around the deck and made sure I wasn't seen.   
The black inky water was slowly becoming it's crystal blue the higher the sun rose along the horizon, It was magical. I pulled up the sleeves of the jacket. Allowing the aroma coat me in a southing comfort. Shoes removed and forgotten, they didn't fit anyway, I placed my feet over the edge. The warmth of the southern seas was relaxing. I could feel the water moving up around my legs.   
I could hear a voice, a woman's. Telling me she'd be here soon. That all would be well.   
I was at peace, she sounded like my mother.   
"Tweek... Tweek!! Kami dammit! Someone wake his ass up!" Kyle said after throwing me to the ground.   
I didn't realize I was pulled down let alone I was standing.   
"What's wrong Kyle, oh no Craig is going to I'll you too. Don't touch me." Trying to pull away from him, shit not another death because of me.  
"Criag he's safe!" I could hear him shouting.   
Wait why is he shouting? That's when I realized I was in a small boat, water dripping from my hair and I was only in my pants.   
"Why are we here in the water Kyle? What's going on?"  
The water began to rise and came right for us, I became scared and I didn't want to die. As the wave apporached us I could feel energy escaping my body. I closed my eyes and the water went over our heads, splashing everywhere but us.   
I had made a bubble of protection around Kyle and I. I was so scared.  
"Now we tell him asshole!" Is all I heard Kyle say as I noticed what looked like a beautiful woman with black flowing hair pick up our boat and place us on deck.  
"It's okay sweet boy, trust Craig he will protect you." Her voice angelic yet her lips weren't moving  
I was in awe, how was she not wet? Why am I back on deck? How did I even get off the boat?   
"How?" Was all I could say before I passed out cold. Again mind you, but as my darkness surrounded me I could hear Craig's voice tell the woman, "thank you mother, I can't be without him he is mine to protect." As I allowed the darkness to consume me thousands of thoughts raced through my brain.   
Who was this woman? Why was her voice different than the voice from the sea? Last but not least, why must Craig protect me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before anyone says anything remember this is an au. I know his mom doesn't have black hair. It will all come together promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay, not used to writing fics I get nervous. I tell stories to my friends and they love them I just worry about writing them down. Shinyvapor gave me the courage to write this out and post hope y'all like it.


End file.
